Katara in Wonderland
by sealedwithakiss4
Summary: After many nights of having trouble sleeping, Katara ends up having a very strange dream....
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This is taking place right after "The Boiling Rock."

Chapter 1-

It had been a few days after Sokka and Zuko returned form their trip to the Boiling Rock. While Katara was glad to have her father back with her, something was on her mind. She had no idea what it was, but it was effecting her sleeping.

Her days were the same, make breakfast for everyone, waterbend with Aang, make lunch, do laundry, make dinner, and sit by the campfire until the morning. Plus she was worried for their little group. The comet was coming quickly, and their final battle soon approaching.

She could remember when Aang got nervous for the invasion last time, and how he didn't sleep at all. Was this the case with her?

It was night, and Katara had just severed the last bowl of rice to The Duke when she leaned back against a rock. Hakoda saw his daughter and ran over to her.

"Katara?" He asked, "You don't look so good? You really need some sleep."

"No, Dad. I'm….I'm fine." She said.

"No you're not." Toph smirked.

"Katara," Suki voice chimed in, "You are just in need of a good night sleep." Suki walked over to her, "How about we take you to your room, and we'll clean up tonight."

"Well," Sokka said walking up next to Suki, "The taking to the room part I like, the cleaning up part…" Sokka stopped what he was saying when he say a glare from Suki.

"Sounds good to me." Hakoda said, "Sokka...Zuko…help Katara to her room."

Zuko stood up and walked over to Katara, who's one arm was draped over Sokka's shoulder. Katara pushed Zuko away, "He is not helping me." She said.

Zuko looked over at her, he folded his arms and blew a strand of hair out of his face. He returned to his seat and contained eating.

Sokka laid Katara down on her bed, while Hakoda, Toph and Aang quickly followed behind him.

"She's going to be alright?" Aang asked.

"She just needs a good night's sleep." Hakoda said.

"Yeah Twinkle Toes," Toph, said, "Remember when you went crazy when you couldn't sleep. Had a nice sleep and you were back to your normal self in no time."

Zuko had been outside listening to them talking about Katara. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded. Hakoda walked out and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Don't mind Katara." He said to him, as he walked away.

Katara tossed in her bed. The wind howled from outside. Katara's eyes snapped open. She sat up in her bed. She could have sworn she heard a voice, and they were approaching quickly. She reached over and grabbed her waterskin…but it wasn't there. She stepped slowly off the bed and walked to the door. She peaked outside.

There was someone running, down the hall. And they were coming up fast. Katara squinted her eyes. "Aang?" She said.

"Move outta the way!" He called, "I am late enough as it is!" He kept repeating as he ran right past her.

"Aang?" Katara called as she ran to catch up with him. "What are you late for? The comet? Aang wait up!"

Aang kept leading her down halls each one darker then the next. She had never seen this part of the Western Airbender before. Where was she?

"Oh no oh no! I am late!" Aang said

"Aang, please just wait up for meeee…." Katara's voiced faded as she fell down a mysterious hole.

It seemed endless and it was so dark. She couldn't see a thing and it seemed endless.

_What am I going to do!?_ Katara thought. But no sooner then she thought that she landed with a thud on the ground. She sat up and rubbed her back.

It was very quiet. Aang could not be heard anymore. And to top it all off…Katara had no clue where she was. There was only a hallway, with a door at the end. _Aang must have gone that way._ She thought.

Her footstep echoed throughout the hallway. But it was strange, as Katara got closer; the hallway seemed to get smaller. Katara's eye darted around the hallway, she was confused. She looked down at the door, it was pretty small. But it was the only way out of the room, Aang had to have gone this way.

She took two of her fingers, and turned the knob…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Katara fell into the new room though the door. She was confused, the door was barely big enough to fit Momo through…how could she fall right through it. She looked back and saw the door was gone! She jumped up and started to bang on the wall.

"It was right here before?" She said to herself. "What happened?"

She turned around and looked around the room. There were three doors. _Well, it's the only way out_. The doors each seemed to get small as they went around the room. But yet, Katara was sure she could get through them. She tried the first door, locked. Second door, locked. Finally, the third door, again locked. Katara let out a slow sigh. _Now what._ She thought taking one last look around the room. When she noticed something that wasn't there before. There was a small table, right in the middle. On it, was a small key. _Perfect!_ She thought.

She tried the key in each door, and it failed. She scratched her head, there had to be something else. When something caught her eye. Katara looked to the other side of the room when, another door appeared.

It was small, but that didn't stop Katara. She got down on her stomach. She put the key in the lock, and it opened. Katara opened the door and saw a beautiful garden on the other side.

"Maybe Aang went through this door?" Katara said to herself. "But…there is no way I can get through it." She let out a small laugh, "Unless I was smaller of course."

She closed the door and got back up, still laughing to herself. She placed the key on the table. When she noticed a bottle appeared. Katara picked it up; it was some strange pink liquid. The only thing on the bottle was a note that said, "Drink Me."

"And that's it?" Katara said. "Nothing else? Just 'Dink Me'?"

Katara really did not want to do it, but something was almost telling her to do it. She pressed the bottle to her lips and drank it down. It tasted horrible. But, she then started to feel weird. Her hand started to shake, as she dropped the bottle out of her hand. She grabbed her stomach, she felt, really strange. Katara looked around her, and was shocked. The room was getting…bigger? No she was getting smaller! She truly did not believe her eyes. She backed up against the leg of the table and took everything in.

"Wait!" She said, "The door!" She began to run to the door and tugged on the handle. It wasn't opening? Why? "No! The key!" Katara said looking up at the table looming over her now.

What was she going to do? She sat down leaning on the leg of the table again. She held her head down when, yet another thing appeared before it. It was a small box. Katara opened the box and it looked like a small cake. The words "Eat Me" were writing onto the cake.

"Well…Maybe if I eat this…I can get back to my normal size." She said picking up the cake, "Then, I can grab the key and get small again." She took a bite. She wiped her hands of the crumbs. The cake, again tasted horrible.

She waited, nothing. No feeling. She closed her eyes, she probably was stuck here. She was taken out of her daydream when she felt her head hit the table. Katara opened her eyes as she saw she was getting bigger. However, she grew past her normal size, and kept growing. The small room became cramped around her. Her head finally hit the ceiling and stopped. She looked around in a panic, what was she going to do now. She could barely move.

Tears filled her eyes, "No," She said her voice echoing throughout the room, "I am not going to cry. I can find a out of this."

She then heard a door slam. She looked down and saw, Aang! Although he looked different. Like…he had what looked to be rabbit-roo ears. Katara raised her eyebrow. "Aang?" She asked.

Aang jumped back and slowly looked up. His eyes widened. "Who…what are you?"

"Aang, it's me! Katara!" She said.

"I…don't know a Katara."

"But…you do!" She said, "I freed you from the ice berg! I'm your waterbending teacher!"

"Nope sorry, name doesn't ring a bell." Aang said, he made an air scooter, "Now, if you excuse me, I am very late!" And with that, he left through one of the doors.

Tears started to roll down Katara's face. Not even Aang noticed her. She wiped her eyes her hand. _Wait? I can move?_ Katara looked around her, she was shrinking again? Katara smiled, _This is a good thing?...Right?_

She continued to shrink, smaller then what she was before. But as she was getting smaller, she saw she was starting to drown in her own tears she cried. She blew out a slow breath of air, and created a small ice plate for her to ride on. The water current was going toward a crack in the wall. And she was heading for it fast.

_This is going to be an interesting experience._


End file.
